The Trial
by Inkettrinket
Summary: A quiet night of patrol turns into tragedy. A life hangs in the balance. emotions run high as the sudden realization that they are not indestructible like those in the justice League. They are human, dealing with a very human problem. Knowing there is not enough technology in the world to make it easier. This was a fight they weren't trained. how can you come from something like th
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman

A/N: A batman family fanfic-enjoy.

The Trial-Prologue

Bludhaven

The sound of traffic was the only sign of activity that was consistent that night. Nightwing lowered his binoculars, even neighboring blocks were quiet. He reached into his belt and took out his scanner, all that was reported was petty theft and false alarms. He let out a sigh, getting up from his crouched position he stretched his back. Then bent down to touch his toes.

"I thought my night was bad."

In an instant Nightwing took out his escirma sticks at the sudden voice. He then relaxed.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" slight annoyance in his voice.

Jason jumped down from the ledge he was on. Walking over to the other vigilante. "Well, I thought I'd check-in on my little brother."

Nightwing placed his weapon on his back. "Last, I checked I'm older than you."

Jason came to stand beside Nightwing looking out at the city. "I meant Damien."

"Hm." Dick said as he resumed his stretches.

Jason crossed his arms. "You know, I can't decide if his cocky-arrogance is inherited from his parents or if it's just his way."

Dick looked at Jason. "Both."

Jason couldn't help but smirk at that answer. "Seeing, as he wants to rule the world with his merry band of misfits and Gotham is actually not folding in on it's self in terror I thought I'd come and see you."

Dick stopped. "...I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Jason huffed. "Oh, I'm sorry did you want an elliptical with those yoga moves?"

Nightwing simply raised his hands in surrender. "Easy. I'm just not used to you being on my turf is all. Have you talked to Bruce?"

"Tt, you're kidding, right?"

"I thought maybe ice has smoothed over for you two." Dick answered.

"Just so you know there will be no smoothing over. At least, not from me."

"You do realize Bruce, isn't the most easiest to talk to when it comes to feelings."

Jason became stern. "Best you drop this before I drop kick you into the next building."

Dick laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

Jason stepped forward. "I'm serious."

Dick gave a knowing smile. "C'mon, I've been in this life for a long time, experience alone puts you to shame."

Jason couldn't help but bait the challenge. "Yeah, well I can hold my own, wonder child."

"Awe, this is cute display of brotherly affection."

Both men turned their attention to the familiar red head. Jason crossed his arms. "Hardly, more like forced enjoyment."

Barbra laughed. Joining them. "Clearly, there is fierce testosterone being thrown out in the open."

"Oh, god. This isn't a booty call. Heard enough stories as it is." Jason groaned

Barbra drew in closer to Nightwing giving him a kiss. "You want to watch?"

"I'd sooner throw myself in the lazarus pits." Jason mumbled.

Dick deepened the kiss then dipped her, causing Jason to roll his eyes. "Very Mature, guys."

When they parted Barbra pointed. "Looks, like I'm not the only one blushing."

Jason gave an incredulous look. "Get over yourself."

Dick grinned. "Oh, yeah. Giving carrot top a run for his money."

"I will toss you over the ledge, I swear it."

Dick put an arm around Barbra's waist. "He gets so cute when he's mad don't you think?"

Jason tried his best to stay intimidating but the joyous air between him and the couple just made him drop it all together.

"You two. Are hopeless."

Barbra placed a finger to her chin. "Hmm, I wonder do you kiss?"

Jason stepped back. "Don't even think it!"

"Awe, come here."

Dick laughed but the warmheartedness was broken as an explosion sounded in the distance. The bat trio ran to the roofs edge.

"Out a ways, propane line?" Batgirl asked as they say the plume of smoke rise.

"Could be, best check it out." Nightwing stated taking out his bat hook.

"Can't do anything just gawking at it. C'mon." Jason barked out before he leaped off the edge

Barbra followed suit followed by Nightwing. By the time they arrived they found it was a car that was lit on fire. In an abandoned parking space behind a abandoned store.

Jason approached the car while Barbra and Dick scouted the space. Jason looked to both of them as they stepped forward.

"No one inside."

A cry sounded bringing everyone's guard up. Barbra looked over to see a figure beside a trash container. She ran over to see it was woman. Hands and legs bound together.

"It's ok, you're safe." she said as she tore the tape.

Then she cried out as the woman gave a dark chuckle and lunged at her. This brought Jason and Nightwing to unsheathe their weapons as three more figures appeared attacking them. All three engaged in their opponents. Effortlessly, each attacker caved, running away. Jason lowered his gun as Nightwing ceremoniously put his weapon back in place.

Barbra frowned then looked at her partners. "That was weird."

Jason sheathed his gun. "She's right, that was a little too easy."

Then all three were startled as static burst in their ears. Barbra clicked her ear piece. "Batgirl to Batwoman, come in." she was unsettled. "Coms are down."

"Something is off." Nightwing turned to Jason. "I think we..."

A bang ripped through the night air, Alarm rippled through the space, as Barbra and Jason watched as Nightwing collapsed hard to the ground.

"Nightwing!" Barbra shrieked as she ran to the fallen vigilante.

Jason saw movement up on a roof top. In one swift movement he took out his gun and shot at the figure, running.

Dick was was wide eyed as he clutched a hand to his head. Barbra supported him as she came beside him.

"No no no, Hey, Babe Hi, hi. Dick stay with me! Stay with me!" she choked out.

Dick desperately tried to focus, his blue eyes riddled with agony and fear. He gasped, his body failing him as his limbs began to shake.

"B..B..Bar.." he sputtered out.

Batgirl felt her heart drop. As, Nightwing, jerked in her arms fighting to stay conscious. "Dick! DICK!." she looked over at the other vigilante, his efforts failing to get the criminal. "JASON!"

Jason cursed, before he turned and ran to his fallen brother. He quickly was at nightwings side.

"Nightwing! Hey, Richard! Richard!" dread quickly replaced his anger. "Dammit." He removed his glove with his teeth placing two fingers against, Dicks throat. "He still has a pulse. We need to keep pressure on the wound.

By now Barbra was a mess, barely keeping it together as Dick went limp in her arms. "Oh, my god Jason!"

"Barbra, you have to get it together. We need to get him to a hospital."

Barabra turned her tear filled eyes to Jason. "We can't transport him like-like this. No one can hear us, Jason."

Jason gritted his teeth. "That isn't true."

Barbra cradled Dick to her as she uncontrollably sobbed. Jason fired off his gun several times into the air.

"HEY! HEY! I know you have super fucking HEARING! COME ON!" He yelled as he fought the panic rising with in him. He fired off another round. "SHOW UP!"

A sound burst caught both vigilante's attention. Barbra relief was dampened by her remorse.

"B-Barry." she choked out.

Barry's eyes widened as he took in what he saw. "What happened?" 

Jason stalked over to the superhero. "He needs to get to a hospital."

Barry knelt down beside Barbra. "It's alright."

Barbra brushed her arm over her eyes. "No, he..he can't show up to a hospital like this."

Barry placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I will take care of him."

Barbra watched as Barry gingerly lifted Dicks' limp body in his arms. "I'll take him to Bludhaven Memorial."

Then he was gone. Jason helped Barbra to her feet. "Barbra, we need to go now."

Barbra barely, felt herself stand. The only thing she was aware of was the blood that stained her hands.

)))))))))))))))

The doors to the ER burst open. "What do we got?" a doctor asked as she met the paramedics.

"Male mid twenties, GSW to the head. unresponsive, BP 120 over 60 and dropping." the male paramedic stated.

"Lets get him in trauma 1 have OR on stand by. lets move!"

As, Jason and Barbra entered the ER Barry was standing there to greet them. Barbra was simply dressed in a blue tank, ripped jeans and a long brown cardigan, her appearance was contradicting to the strong Bat family she was a part of. Tonight she was a young woman barely holding it together for the man she loved.

Jason wore a red jacket and a grey t underneath and jeans. His demeanor was anger, towards the situation, towards, the man who fired the shot, but most of all angry at himself. He approached the nurses station.

"Can you tell me what you have done with a patient brought in here? Richard Grayson."

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't know the details." the nurse stated.

Jason banged his fist against the counter. "How the hell do you not know!" 

Barry stepped forward looking at the nurse. "Sorry, he's upset." He grabbed Jason by the arm. "Jason, this isn't going to make things easier."

Jason glared at the nurse then looked at Barry. He ripped his arm out of Barry's grasp, then walked over to the waiting area. Barry turned to Barbra, her red hair a mes as she fiddled with the ends of her sweater. He gave a sympathetic look.

"Barbra, I'm so sorry."

She tried to muster up a smile, just then the doors opened behind them. When her eyes landed on the older man she went to to him.

"daddy." she managed before she wept in his embrace.

"Barbra, it's alright sweet heart I'm here."

Barry walked over to where Jason stood by the vending machine. "Listen, I'm going to go. Bruce has been on a mission with the league for the last few days. By now they should be back. I'll let him know."

"hm."

Barry turned to leave.

"Allen...Thanks."

Barry nodded. "Lets, hope it was enough."

))))))

Barry entered the hall of justice. As, he approached the league Hal smiled. "Barry, since you weren't here. You get to be the one to work with the titans."

Artthur laughed. "It wasn't all that bad." 

"You weren't the one trampled by a kid elephant." Hal reminded.

"Good work everyone." Cyborg announced. "Peace has been restored once more in the galaxy."

Hal's smile diminished some at the solemn look on the speedster's face. "Hey, you alright?"

Barry made his way toward Batman. Clark also, noticed the lack of joy from Barry.

"Bruce, Dicks been shot."

Batman remained silent. Barry swallowed. "It's not look'n to good. He's at Bludhaven Memorial."

Batman ran out of the hall. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Clark looked at him. "Let me get you there."

Bruce didn't argue as he took hold of Clark's hand, knowing full well he wasn't strong enough to do it on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or his family

A/N: Hey, there! So first, didn't know Nightwing was actually shot in the comic this was an idea that was mulling around for sometime. So, this is completely separate from the comic. I do hope you like it and it comes across alright. I will have to place a warning for course language because well, Jason Todd.) Trying to be true to his character. Anyhoo, like always-Enjoy!

P.S: This is Heavy content so if you can't handle it that is perfectly ok. Never- done a Bat-Family before so forgive me if the characters come across choppy in their personalities. There are a LOT of them lol

The Trial- 2

The ticking of the clock dominated the small space. Barbra leaned on Alfred's shoulder as he stared at the magazine open on his lap. Jason lay on the floor his feet and legs resting vertical against the wall eyes staring up at the ceiling. Damien sat beside his father who gave comfort to his youngest simply by draping his arm along the boys shoulder's. Tim paced...paced...and paced, cracking his knuckles as he normally did when he was bored or stressed. The clock ticking became so loud that Tim broke.

"I'm heading to the bathroom." he announced not even waiting for a response.

Jason sifted his mind over and over wondering how he could have missed it? How could all of them missed it. The not knowing was boiling the frustration and worry up until finally he broke.

"Ugh, I'm going for a walk."

He walked out. Barbra shifted her head causing Alfred to look at her. "Do you need anything Miss Gordon?

"...I'm ok."

Alfred looked at Bruce sitting across from him. Damien stood. "I think Tim had the right idea."

Bruce didn't bother to question as the boy exited. Jason walked back in moments later taking up his usual spot. He couldn't manage down the end of the hall without wondering if he missed hearing an update.

)))))))

Tim made his way back from the bathroom walking back to the waiting room, he hated hospitals. Never been in one before and so far he wanted to tear everything apart. The smell...the smell was the worst. He walked passed a vending machine then paused seeing something that caught his eye. He walked over to the vending machine then peered around it to see a space between it and the wall.

"Damien?"

Damien quickly brushed a hand over his eyes as he gathered himself together. "Hey, any word?"

"Hope not, would really tick me off. If something happened while I was in the bathroom."

Damien stood. "Not much better beside a vending machine either."

Tim fell into step beside Damien. "You ok?"

"Yeah...just needed a minute."

"Yeah."

))))))))

The ticking was persistent As the night hours gave way into the early morning, everyone had rotated positions to not get stiff in one place. Alfred rose from his spot coming over to Bruce.

"Master, Bruce perhaps, you should get master Damien something to eat."

Damien gave into sleep resting against Barbra. Bruce shook his head. "He doesn't need it right now."

Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's. "I think it best you do."

Bruce knew this was Alfred's way of getting him out of his own head. Just then a nurse came into the room.

Barbra tapped Damien as everyone got up.

"Looking for the family of Richard Grayson."

"We are his family." Alfred answered.

"Is he out? Is he ok? When can we?"

He raised his hand up to ease down the questions fired at him. "Looking for immediate family."

Bruce got up. "I'm his father."

"By blood?"

"His parents died when he was a kid." Barbra said stepping forward. "Is everything alright?"

"We need to know more of his medical history. It's just a precaution."

Jason fumed. "We've been sitting here for hours and you came by to ask us a bloody fucking questionnaire!"

"Jason." Tim warned placing a hand on his shoulder in attempts to calm him down.

The nurse blinked. "huh...the doctor will be out momentarily to fill you in."

Everyone looked at Jason as the nurse briskly left. He scoffed shaking his head. "I know...I know.

Footsteps alerted them to the doctors, both looking exhausted but the lead surgeon stepped forward.

"We, just took him up to ICU he made it through the surgery. However, we ran into some complications."

"Complications?" Bruce managed out.

"He suffered a cerebral edema causing us to perform de-compressive craniectomy."

Tim closed his eyes as his tiredness played with his mind as he tried to figure it out. "W-What is that?

"Brain Swelling, had to remove part of his skull to relieve the pressure." Bruce answered.

Barbra raised her hand to her mouth turning away while Tim slowly sat down in his seat Jason diverted his eyes to something other than the doctor letting out a shaky breath through his nose. Damien chewed the inside of his mouth as took his own seat.

The surgeon was a bit surprised at the accurate description; he carried on. "That is what took us longer. We placed him in a medically induced coma until the swelling comes down. We'll let you know more once he's settled."

"Thank, you. Doctor."

Silence. The room again was ticking. Growing louder and louder.

Tim rose from his seat, picking up the chair he brought it over to the clock. "I have HAD it with this STUPID clock!"

Bruce placed a hand over it to prevent it from moving earning a angry huff from Tim who then stormed off out of the room.

"I got him." Damien reassured as he followed his brother.

Barbra bit her thumb her eyes darting over to the clock. "He's got a point."

Jason walked over to her. "Hey, why don't you go home get some rest."

"Gee, I don't know Jason. maybe it's because my boyfriend is fighting for his freaking life!"

Jason crossed his arms a long his chest. "It wasn't a question but whatever...do what you want. To hell with this."

"Master Jason."Alfred firmly stated.

Jason lowered his arms. "Listen, old man. If you think you can-"

"Enough." Bruce warned. Clearly not wanting any unnecessary drama. "Everyone is tired. I get it, but none of what is happening in this room right now is helping Dick. From here on out we will be on shift work, those who are not staying in the hospital is going home to sleep, shower and whatever you need to blow of steam. Barbra that starts with you and Tim. Alfred take Damien with you."

"But-" Barbra began but surrendered as Alfred ushered her out of the room. "Bruce, you will tell me if anything changes?"

Bruce nodded.

Silence.

"I don't get it Bruce...I was right there. I was right there and I missed it."

"What happened?"

"It was a simple mission. Nothing out of the norm...at first." Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Burning car on the outskirts of the city. No one inside. Barbra caught sight of a woman tied up. Per usual next thing we know we were ambushed."

"Why didn't you send for back up?" Bruce asked half part anger the other confusion.

"Because after a few blows, they turned tail and ran like damn cowards." Jason anger diminished some as he was brought to the final moments. "..We all knew it was off but then Dick was on the ground. We were just standing there like idiots! I fired a few rounds but nothing landed at least didn't have the chance to go back and look."

Both Bruce and Jason turned to see the first rays of sunlight peak through the ER windows.

Bruce ran a hand over his face. "Can't change anything that has happened, at least, for now."

Jason couldn't remember the last time he and Bruce actually had a decent conversation but it was certainly messed up on how it came to be.

)))))))))))))

"I want to make it clear. This journey will be a long one, as trauma's like this usually are. No one comes out being shot in the head without repercussions. Now, Mr. Grayson is a young fit healthy man those are all strengths in his corner but this is a monumental obstacle that he faces and he will NOT be able to do this on his own." the doctor explained.

The group in front of her took in every word being said. The small waiting room was filled with them a moment of silence fell on them as they processed the information.

"What are we looking at recovery time?" Tim asked.

"Your looking six months to a year. It really depends on the individual, of course there is a risk for set backs."

The doctor watched in awe as she saw the lack of emotion coming from the oldest to the youngest. Though it sure was heartbreaking to hear this.

"Side effects." Bruce stated not so much a question but an order.

She swallowed. "The symptoms can vary."

"Out with it." Jason added the first real anger she did see from the group.

"Memory loss, black outs, seizures, mood swings, muscle weakness, nausea, blurred vision, fatigue lack of appetite.. If you want to learn more we have pamphlets for you to read. There free." she suggested.

Like that was going to make this any easier. When silence began to become too much Barbra got up from her chair.

"Can we bring him home?"

"It's not likely he will be-" her pager went off. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" she quickly sprinted out of the space.

Alarm rippled through everyone as they heard the words.

'Code Blue ICU Code Blue ICU.' came over the PA

To a room full of vigilantes, with all the skill, with all the power, with all the gadgets, with all the technological advances at their disposal and there wasn't a blessed thing they could do about it. Truly sucked.

A/N: Review? My stories tend to start off slow so bare with me. Liked to know your thoughts.

Inketrinket


End file.
